Korrigan by Camac Harps
The Korrigan is a lever harp manufactured by French harp maker Camac Harps. See showroom or website for pricing (English). See showroom or website for pricing (French). Product Design & Accessories According to the Camac website: "Our 38-string Korrigan harps are ideal for harpists seeking a lever harp with gut strings. In many ways, the Korrigan’s design is inspired by the pedal harp: its gauge, spacing and string tension are identical. It is therefore also especially suitable for students who wish to move on to the pedal harp later. This harp comes with low feet or higher legs." This product needs more information! Can you help contribute? Speak about any accessories that come with the instrument or generational changes that the harp maker has made to improve or change the instrument. String Chart Do you have a string chart for your harp? Add it here to help other harp players order their strings! * If you have a .jpg of the string chart, add it to the photo gallery above. * If you have a .pdf of the string chart, upload it to the wiki's , and then message Harp Wiki! Here's an example of a completed string chart: String chart for the Harpsicle by Rees Harps Inc. Reviews by Owners Do you own this harp? Let us know what you think about it. If you'd like, also leave a twitter handle or website url for prospective buyers to contact you with questions. Harp Wiki recommends that you do not leave email addresses in this space, as that will invite spam to your email account. Click Here for a list of questions to answer to help you write your review. "This harp is a great gigging harp! If you're playing somewhere for two hours max, you have to cross a drawbridge, then get through a tiny door then climb a flight of stairs, this is the best harp for that... I have done that at Castell Coch and it was an adventure! If you're teaching and you have to get into someone's house who has an upstairs living room, this is a great harp for that! It's very portable for young professionals and students who are playing gigs and freelancing, it's not very loud so it has difficulty 'cutting through' an ensemble! I've had mixed reviews about how 'loud' it is...it depends on who you ask, I have played many reception with it completely acoustically and some have said they can hear it perfectly clearly from the other end of the room and others haven't been about to hear it at all. so... pick your battles really... it's a great little harp, fits in a small car, you can carry it but you can also put it on a trolley. It's great! the camac levers are a dream to work with!" —Sam Hickman (@Sammie_Hickman) Watch & Listen This product needs MORE videos or MP3s! Can you help contribute? Also, be sure to list any known recorded artists playing this instrument and leave a link to purchase the CD in case a buyer is interested in purchasing a CD to hear the harp being played. Youtube video Professional Recording Photo Gallery CTA-add-content-sq.jpg DSC_0015.JPG|Great portable big Lever harp! DSC_0019.jpg|looks great! even next to a Monet! DSC_0016.JPG 12671822_10207699789188097_6572963053300989551_o.jpg 12697436_10207703415918763_6683574455421369612_o.jpg Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 17.32.03.png DSC_0007 copy.JPG DSC_0052.jpg|very blury concert one! Awards & Recognition This product needs more information! Can you help contribute?Category:Harp Profile Category:Camac Harps Category:Lever Harp Category:Folk Harp